Non-linear effects in optical materials, including stimulated Brillouin scattering (SBS) and stimulated Raman scattering (SRS), are observed in association with high irradiance (W/cm2) and high fluence (J/cm2) laser systems. As a result of these nonlinear effects, laser system performance is adversely impacted. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to optical materials.